


Where You At?

by strcwberrychuu (lovelcce)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Mystery Gang, Gen, Ghost Hunters, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/strcwberrychuu
Summary: —in which Jinsoul gets pulled into a friend group that just wants to find some ghosts—





	Where You At?

Jinsoul raised an eyebrow as Kim Lip leaned across the table.

“I promise you’ll see a ghost.” She grinned, pushing back her brown hair.

“A ghost.” Jinsoul repeated.

“Exactly.”

“Ghosts don’t exist, Lip.” Jinsoul said, taking a bite of her now cold quiche. “Everyone knows that.”

“They so do!” Lip exclaimed, leaning back in her chair abruptly.

“Where’s the proof, then?”

“You’ve got to have seen photos of ghosts before.” Lip said. “Ghost Adventure’s is insanely popular!”

“That’s a TV Show.” Jinsoul pushed the quiche around on her plate. “And everyone knows ghost shows are faked.”

Lip laughed in an almost offended way. “You really don’t believe?”

“Of course not!” Jinsoul said.

The two paused, the quiche now seemed like a wall between the two girls.

“What if I could change your mind?”


End file.
